


Advice

by writingpenguin



Series: Frosted Glass [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Life Lessons, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingpenguin/pseuds/writingpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which asking for tips for pranks in school turns into a philosophy lesson about love and life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice

###  **_Advice_ **

_"We accept the love we think we deserve."_

_-Stephen Chbosky, The Perks of Being a Wallflower_

\-----

As Jack sat beside a bewildered Jamie, he wondered about the events that lead up to this very day. He remembered the day the boy had first believed in him and then the days spent on nurturing that belief. After all, he didn't want to lose his very first believer. He thought that after all he had been through, maybe he at least deserved a companion. Right?

So because of that, he spent several of his days building a brotherly kind of bond with the boy. Eventually, Jamie had held him in such a high regard that he came to the Guardian for tips about how to have more fun in school. And then of course, this paved way to rants about school…which opened up a discussion about his classmates. Particularly his female classmates.

And so, Jack was feeling quite uncomfortable. He didn't know exactly know how to deal with the opposite gender. For one, he died falling into a frozen lake before constructing any relationship of that level. And second, whatever he had known about courting was something from another time period. In other words, Jack was feeling clueless and outdated. Absentmindedly, he ran his fingers through his already messy hair and began constructing what would seem to be good advice.

Good dating advice.

Exhaling a soft sigh, he repeated the situation that his friend had gotten himself into out loud.

"…So you're telling me that you were 'politely' dumped by Sarah, because she says that you haven't been paying attention to her?"

A nod was given as a reply to the question.

"And then, she immediately asked out a popular guy who wouldn't give her the time of the day?" Jack asked slightly incredulous.

"Pretty much," Jamie confirmed. "What exactly did I do wrong?"

The immortal teen paused for a moment, sifting through his centuries of experience for something to say.

"You didn't."

"I didn't?" Jamie reiterated, confused.

"You didn't," assured Jack.

"….."

Jack chuckled at Jamie's bewilderment. "Your silence speaks a thousand words."

Jamie glared at the smirking sprite. "Haha. Explain."

"It's simple, really."

"Oh?"

"She thought she deserved more."

Jamie frowned. "More what?"

"More in general," Jack replied. "More love, more attention, more status…"

Silence followed that statement for a moment. "…Are you saying she's shallow?"

Jack mentally groaned. "No, no. I'm saying that people only accept what they think they deserve."

"What?"

Jack paused for a moment, thinking of a better way to explain. "Say some famous actress offered you a rest house in Hawaii for no apparent reason. Would you accept it?"

"No?" Jamie replied, unsure of where this was going.

"Why?" Jack asked, looking at him pointedly.

"Because….. that would never happen?"

Jack raised a fine brow. "If it does then."

"Because it's strange that someone you don't know gives you a rest house in Hawaii for no apparent reason."

"Okay, if your mother would do the same, would you accept it?"

"Probably."

"Why?" Jack asked, smiling.

A spark of understanding flashed through Jamie's eyes. "Because… While I would be surprised, since she's my mother, it would be easier for me to accept it."

"Because you'd think yourself as deserving?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"It's the same for Sarah," Jack explained patiently. "But the opposite."

"Instead of thinking that she isn't deserving, she thinks that she deserves a lot more. She doesn't see whatever care or attention you lovingly bestow upon her." (Insert a glare for Jack here) "She doesn't accept them, because she doesn't think that that is what she deserves."

"…Okay."

Satisfied at the outcome, Jack turned for the window.

"Hey, Jack?"

The Guardian turned around in response. "Yeah?"

"You deserve a whole lot more believers, you know?"

Jack smiled. "I do."

"And you still accept the situation?"

"I've accepted it for three centuries, Jamie."

"You deserve more," Jamie insisted.

Jack glanced at his best friend and solemnly replied, "It's not about how much I deserve, but about how much I have and I accept that. I'm grateful for it."

The teenager stared at the winter spirit, wondering about the injustices of life. He mentally shook his head.

"You know, Jack. I asked you for tips on pranks for school, not a philosophy lesson about my love life."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yes, you did, Jamie. Yes, you did."


End file.
